Toxic
by Julieanne C
Summary: As drogas chegam à vida de uma Bella e de um Edward humano. Cansado de ver Bella acabar com a sua vida, Edward decide submetê-la a uma longa sessão de desintoxicação, onde romances e brigas estão incluídos. Péssima em resumos -S


**Oi :D Nova fic que surgiu de um programa de tv onde um cara fazia desintoxicação de álcool... algo assim... ajudado pelos amigos, se bem que ele era praticamente obrigado. O cara nesse programa era alcoólatra, o que não é o caso da Bella nesta fic.**

**Isabella Swan é uma viciada em drogas. Antes uma aluna exemplar, agora uma garota ausente, sempre sonolenta e tonta, dominada pelos efeitos extasiantes das drogas. Não é uma fic só de romance, embora haja, é claro (Romance pra mim é indispensável *----*), mas não é fofa como a You Belong With Me. Também não é baseada em uma música :)**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**PRÓLOGO**

— Completamente irresponsável.

— Como uma estudante de alto porte, cujo pai é delegado e a mãe uma juíza, cuja família investe altamente em seu estudo...

— Uma aluna tão inteligente e aplicada, tão bonita...

Eu os ignorava completamente — ou o máximo que eu conseguia. Suas vozes chegavam pouco nítidas aos meus ouvidos, como se algum som extra as estivesse modificando, tornando-se mais fracas. Sim, era o efeito da branca.

— Srta. Swan?

— Isabella Swan.

Eu abri os olhos e levantei a cabeça, encarando a diretora da escola.

— O quê?

— Você está ouvindo? — ela cruzou os braços contra o peito e suspirou.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e fiz força para me levantar. Minha cabeça girava — não, a _sala_ girava — e isso apenas me fez desabar para o lado, obrigando o professor de Educação Física me apoiar pelo ombro.

— Eu... preciso ir. — consegui murmurar, sentindo o professor me sentar de novo na poltrona da diretoria.

— Ela não parece estar em condições de voltar à aula — o professor disse com uma voz levemente preocupada. — Devemos mandá-la para casa, diretora?

Eu fechei os olhos novamente e pressionei as pálpebras com as pontas dos dedos. A dor de cabeça não ia embora, apenas aumentava a cada barulho novo que chegava aos meus ouvidos. Um zumbido tomava conta da minha mente, tornando impossível ouvir o que a diretora havia respondido depois.

No instante seguinte, o professor de Educação Física, do qual eu nunca havia gostado o mínimo, estava me ajudando a me levantar e me levava para fora da diretoria, apoiando-me em seu ombro enquanto andávamos pelo corredor do terceiro andar da escola. Ele me levou até o ginásio de esportes e me sentou no auditório, encostando minha cabeça levemente no encosto do banco.

— Como está se sentindo, Srta. Swan?

Eu voltei a fechar os olhos, tentando ignorar os gritos de comemoração de algum time que havia ganhado no vôlei.

— Eu cuido dela, Treinador, não se preocupe — escutei uma voz familiar próxima ao meu rosto e fiz uma careta automática.

— Sr. Cullen, receio que não precisemos de sua colaboração neste momento — o Treinador respondeu educadamente, e um canto dos meus lábios se ergueu em um meio sorriso, o máximo de um sorriso que eu podia dar agora. Tudo o que eu menos queria era o irmão de Alice aqui, comigo nestas condições. Ele era muito... perceptivo. Não demoraria a descobrir meu segredo.

Eu senti um corpo sentar-se ao meu lado e desejei profundamente que fosse o do Treinador.

— Eu já tenho a quantidade de pontos necessária para passar em Educação Física, Treinador — Edward respondeu polidamente. — E Bella é amiga da minha irmã — sinto a obrigação de ajudá-la.

Houve um suspiro profundo e o Treinador disse, em uma voz derrotada:

— Como quiser. A diretora já contatou os pais dela. Eles virão buscá-la dentro de uns vinte minutos. Tente ao máximo não aborrecê-la, Edward. — em seguida o som de seus passos soou, se afastando de nós.

Eu comprimi um gemido e virei a cabeça para o lado oposto de Edward, ouvindo sua respiração baixa e lenta.

— Você sabe que não pode esconder isso para sempre — eu o ouvi dizer após alguns minutos de silêncio. — Os professores não são estúpidos. Eles reconhecem esse tipo de situação em qualquer lugar. Logo você não vai mais conseguir fingir que nada está acontecendo.

Eu gemi baixinho e encostei as costas da mão direita sobre a minha testa. A pele da minha mão estava gelada, e a sensação que ela causou em minha cabeça foi extasiante. A tontura demoraria um pouco a passar, e eu precisava me manter acordada.

— Não está acontecendo nada — insisti silenciosamente.

— Não? — havia um certo tom de incredulidade debochada em sua voz. — Você está ausente, quase dormindo, sua média caiu, você está tonta o tempo todo, parece querer vomitar a qualquer momento, seus olhos estão baixos. Ou você está grávida, ou...

Ele não continuou. Ele não se atreveria a pronunciar aquilo em voz alta, não quando a quadra em frente à arquibancada estava cheia de adolescentes que adorariam uma boa fofoca.

— Você está enganado — eu murmurei. — Eu estou bem. É uma fase ruim. E não estou grávida.

— Eu duvido que esteja — ele disse. — Não posso dizer o mesmo quanto à outra opção, no entanto.

Respirei profundamente. Era como se o ar se recusasse a adentrar meu corpo, e eu precisava forçá-lo arduamente a obedecer ao processo da respiração. Eu odiava aquilo. Precisava de mais...

— Enganado — repeti.

— Onde elas estão, Bella? — Edward perguntou, seu tom de voz ficando mais sério. — As drogas. Onde você as escondeu?

* * *

**Se eu receber reviews, eu posto amanhã, depois de postar o primeiro capítulo de Love Story :D O epílogo de You Belong With Me vem no sábado, mais provavelmente.**

**Obrigada gente :D**

**Bjs :***

**J.C.**


End file.
